


i'm fine, thank you

by youriko



Category: Ladies' Code
Genre: Gen, RIPEunBandRise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: this isn't as much of a fanfiction as it is a tribute to our lovely code, eunb, who's 25th birthday would have been today.





	i'm fine, thank you

on november 23, 1992, go eunbi was born.

 

on september 3, 2014, go eunbi was declared dead.

 

she was so much more than that, though.

 

she went to hanlim multi art school of seoul, which was famous because of the many kpop idols that have attended. 

 

initially, she was a trainee for the kpop group aoa, but left fnc entertainment for polaris entertainment. she debuted with ladies code in 2013, and due to each of the members having nicknames of the like, she was ‘lovely code’. she grew to have many friends in the kpop world, as well as outside of it. she was viewed as the moodmaker of the group, due to her almost constantly cheerful personality. in short, she never failed to bring up other’s spirits. 

 

she was part of the comebacks bad girl, hate you, pretty pretty, so wonderful, and lastly, kiss kiss. all of these songs and each of their albums are really beautiful, and i highly recommend you go give the mvs a watch and the songs a listen. she was a vocalist and a dancer, and very talented at that, which you can see when you watch the music videos.

 

ladies code was involved in an accident after their kiss kiss concert, resulting in the deaths of go eunbi and kwon risae awhile later. sojung also had major injuries, but recovered.

 

eunbi had always held the dream of reaching #1 in the kpop charts. though ladies code never managed it while she was alive, in january 2015, ladies code released their first single since the accident, titled ‘i’m fine, thank you.’ this is a reference to one of eunbi’s last recorded quotes on august 30, 2014.

 

“We did really great right? Even after this album, Ladies’ Code is going to continue on. Nobody is going to give up and say ‘I’m Fine, Thank You,’ Okay? This is not our last try right? Ladies’ Code fighting~” - go eunbi

 

eunbi believed that the littlest things in life are the happiest; on september 2, 2014, she told an interviewer that she wanted to spend chuseok (a south korean holiday) with her family, the first normal thing she would’ve done in a long time, as she said. 

 

this isn’t as much a fanfiction as it is a tribute as well as all the facts, though meager, i could gather about eunbi that weren’t related to the accident. i hope that this wonderful girl is happily singing up in heaven, something she was passionate about, just like she was down here. i also hope you all will support ladies code, even after the accident; they’ve released 2 mini-albums since, and sojung released a solo song recently. 

 

thank you for reading. #RIPEunBandRise


End file.
